


You stupid stupid man

by emmasose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasose/pseuds/emmasose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the good kid who falls in love with the atheist bad boy Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stupid stupid man

Dean was the kid who never really clicked with somebody. He had friends sure, but even though he went to church and their youth group often, he hadn't found his click. He went to the churches youth group nearly everytime but on Halloween of Dean's freshman year, he met him. He met Castiel. 

Dean was there with his brother Sam and Sam's boyfriend Gabriel. Dean spotted Castiel right away. His black hair and striking blue eyes paired with the fact that he had book written of his forehead was pretty hard not to notice. 

Dean leaned over to Sam and said "Hey, look at the newbie, we should go talk to him." Sam rolled his eyes at his older, sandy blonde and green eyed brother and said "You just think he's hot." Dean blushed and Gabriel, or Gabe, concurred with Sam saying "If you needed wingmen, Deano, you could have just asked." Gabe then winked at Dean. Dean glared at the couple and muttered to them "Lets just go talk to him alright?" 

The trio went over there and after a couple of minutes of Dean fumbling over his words, the four boys started talking. They found out that Castiel, or Cas, had just moved to Lawrence from Iowa. He was dressed as Facebook, punny right?, and Dean was Batman, Sam and his hunky tallself was a caveman while our whiskey eyed shortie Gabe was Catwoman. Cas was a freshman like Dean and Sam. They aren't twins, Sam is just advanced. Gabriel is a sophomore. 

Cas was revealed to be quite a player, for both teams in fact, and to our inexperienced gay Dean, this was really hot. The boys all exchanged numbers and this made Dean extraordinarily happy. Dean used Cas' number to send him some thinly veiled flirtation. Cas eventually told Dean that he wasn't interested, so Dean decided to hide his feelings for Cas and just be his friend. 

They went on like this for a long time. Dean watched heartbroken as Cas buzzed through boys and girls while Dean pined over him. Three years later, and a week, something changed. Cas came early to youth group from a bad date. Dean picked up on it and then said "Cas, do you want to go to the mall and wander around before youth group?" To which Cas replied "Hell yeah. Get me outta here." 

As Dean drove his black 67 Chevy Impala to the mall, Cas complained about his date and after a while Dean rolled his eyes and said "At least you have dates." Cas looked at him and asked "You haven't been kissed yet have you?" Dean replied with a duh look on his face "No, I haven't." That made Cas quiet down in what Dean thought was pity.

They finally got to the mall and when they got there Cas piped up and said "I could kiss you." That made Dean choke on the water he was drinking and sarcastically say "Sure you would." Cas did the head tilt that he is so fond of and said "Why not?" He then kissed Dean on the cheek. 

Dean flushed and once realizing Cas was serious, said "I'd rather my first kiss not be in the mall parking lot, I know where we can go. So they started driving to a park. While driving Dean's head started spinning with the fact that he was going to kiss Cas and he felt giddy. 

Once arriving, Dean felt nervous and so Castiel smirked and pulled him in for the kiss. Because of Dean's inexperience, he did nothing with his lips and kinda sat there. That made Cas huff a laugh and murmur, "Dean, sweetie, you gotta respond." And when Dean finally did it was so worth it.

This kiss was full of angst on Dean's part from his crush of three years kissing him back and full of horny from Cas who was getting some action after his failed date. Cas snuck his hand up Dean's shirt and tugged on his nipple along with his hair while attacking his neck. Dean went boneless and sighed. Cas eventually resumed his attack on Dean's mouth and eventually they had to stop because they had to go back to youth group. 

Dean and Cas both looked sexed up and both had raging boners. As they drove back to youth group, Dean was internally jumping for joy while agreeing to a friends with benefits situation. They made out again the next week and the week after that Dean grabbed Cas' dick. 

This with be the fourth week and its a month before Dean's birthday and he has decided to suck Cas' dick. They get into the car and drive to the park like every week. Cas learns about Dean's plan and is ecstatic. Dean makes the first move this time and they makeout until Cas gets hard. 

Once Cas is hard, he shucks his pants and underwear and then tangles his hand in Dean's hair and guides him down to his dick. Cas is not small, he was a fat eight inches. Dean lets Cas lightly fuck his mouth and tries to lick and suck to his best ability. After a few minutes of this, Cas moves Dean to suck on his balls while Cas jacks himself to the edge. Cas hoarsely says "Can I cum in your mouth?" Dean nods and feels his head put back on his dick. Cas fucks into his mouth until he cums. Dean swallows down the salty fluid.

Cas looks sated and they realize that its time to go back to youth group. Cas turns to Dean and says "I promise to focus on you next time." Dean agrees to that and they go back. This time, the leaders think that something is up. Dean gets interrogated by Bobby and is caught in the lie they used in order to leave. Cas decided to leave the youth group. 

The next time that Dean sees Cas is in passing at an Easter service. They say hi to each other and nothing else because Dean is busy with Sam and Gabriel who are still going strong. 

After that, its a few weeks before they see each other again. Dean is volunteering at the coffee stand and Cas comes by and asks "Hey Dean, you should text me. Could we hang out soon?" Dean agrees because even after being left with no excuse, he is still in love with Cas.

They get together that Tuesday. They go back to where they started, the mall. Cas looks nervous, which isn't normal and Dean focuses on him when he starts talking. Cas says "Do you want to know why I left?" Dean nods hesitantly and Cas continues "When I watched you get interrogated because of me and saw how disappointed your leaders seemed and saw you cry a little, it broke my heart. I realized that over time, I fell in love with you and causing you pain hurt me. So I decided to leave so that you wouldn't have to choose between them or me." 

Dean looks at him in disbelief and starts to say something but decides to just lean over and kiss Cas hard on the mouth and then slap him. Cas let out a dazed "What was that for?" Dean replied and said "You stupid stupid man. I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. If you really think I would have you any other way then you're crazy." Cas grinned at him and whispered in his ear "Which way to the park?"


End file.
